


The 100 Tumblr Prompts

by ramannoodles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramannoodles/pseuds/ramannoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics from prompts I got on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monty/Miller and Harper/Monroe Road Trip AU

“I cannot believe that you are ditching me for Wells, Clarke, and Raven!” Miller grumbled angrily. “We are supposed to be friends, you do not just ditch friends because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“Oh would you stop being a baby, Miller?  It’s not like you got stuck in a car with a small child.”

“I might as well have! You put me in a car with Harper and Monty!  I cannot be around those two for 1 hour, let alone 15 of them!  They’re too damn cheery.  Monroe isn’t even going to be any help; she’s so over the moon for Harper. Honestly, how Harper doesn’t know, I will never understand.  You are so fucking lucky that Jordan isn’t in this car with us, or you’d be dead right now.”

“Look, it’s not my fault that everyone else is in relationships and wants to hang out with their partners for spring break!”

“Did you ask if people would be okay with splitting up just for the drive?”

“Yes, Miller, I did,” Bellamy sighed, exasperatedly.  “Look, I promise I will talk to Monty, okay?  I’ll try to make sure he doesn’t get on your nerves or whatever it is that you’re worried about.”

“Thank you.  And when we get down to Florida, you better not ditch me for the rest of the week.”

“Fine.”

* * *

“Jasper, please don’t make me sit in a car with Miller for 15 hours, please!” Monty begged.

“What are you so worried about?”

“He’s attractive and scary! That’s the worst combination!  And I know he thinks I’m annoying.  What if I make him angry?  Oh gosh, what if he makes me cry?  I can’t cry in front of him!  Oh god, then he’ll talk to all his hot friends and tell them that I’m the kid that cries all the time, and then I’ll be single forever.”

“Monty, you’re going to be fine.  Relax. Harper is there, and Bellamy said Miller promised to be on his best behavior, as long as you don’t, like, draw on him when he’s trying to sleep or poke him while he’s driving or something.”

“But why would I do that in the first place?” Monty asked.  “See, he already hates me, this is going to be the worst.  Can’t you and Maya trade places with Monroe and Miller?”

“Octavia didn’t want to be in car with Miller, she said it was as bad as having Bellamy there.  And anyway, you’re dedicated to helping Harper realize Monroe likes her, right?  How can any of us do that if we split those two up?”

“Fine, but I’m only doing it for those two.  If this doesn’t go well, I’m leaving all my stuff to Harper, okay?  You’re not getting any of it.”

Jasper just shook his head, glad Monty hadn’t found a way to outsmart him this time.

* * *

“Shotgun!” Monty heard Octavia squeal a few cars down.  He sighed, loading his suitcase into the trunk of Miller’s car, careful not to disturb anyone else’s things.

“Okay,” Miller said, striding towards them, directions in hand. “I’m driving now.  And then if I get tired, Monroe can take over.  Is that alright?”

Monroe gave a sharp nod.

“Yup!” Harper smiled, practically jumping up and down out of excitement.

“Monty?” Miller asked, looking pointedly.  “That okay with you?”

“Oh, um, yeah, sure,” Monty blushing.   _Pull it together Monty; it was just a question._

“Great, Monroe, here, since you’re sitting shot gun, you can hold on to the directions and help me make sure the GPS is working properly.”

“Oh, but I was planning on sitting in the back with Harper,” Monroe argued.  “Can’t Monty do it?”

Monty looked stricken, what was he supposed to do?  Be a good friend to Harper and face Miller’s wrath?  Or be selfish and ask to sit with Harper?  “I guess, I can-”

“Monty can totally help with directions!” Harper interrupted.  “He’s really good with directions.  He basically got all of us around campus the first day of school, remember that, Monty?”

Monty just stared at her, like a deer in headlights.

“That’s settled then, Monty will help you with directions,” Monroe said, smiling, and taking the back seat.

“Sorry,” Monty mumbled, taking the papers from Miller without looking at him.

“Whatever,” Miller replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

They had been driving along in relative silence for a half hour, the only hints of sound coming from Monroe trying to impress Harper with some stories.  It wasn’t working, although Monty was trying to be helpful by texting Monroe things Harper liked.

“Let’s play some music!” Harper said, suddenly.  “It’s too quiet in here.”

“I have some CDs in the glove compartment if you want to grab them,” Miller replied.

“I have CDs too!” Harper exclaimed.  “Oh play Taylor Swift, will you?”

“No way, no Taylor Swift,” Miller vetoed.

“Oh come on, Miller, it’s not like you’ll have to turn in your man-card for listening to her,” Monroe said, eyebrows raised.

“I don’t care about my man-card, Monroe.  But I refuse to drive with her music blaring in my ear.  Her music is not even that good, why do all you girls seem to like her so much?”

“How dare you?” Harper started.  “Taylor Swift is the best, isn’t she, Monty?  You agree, right?”

“Umm,” Monty whispered, glancing at Miller quickly, before shifting his eyes back down to his hands. “Actually, I’m with Miller on this one. We should listen to something else.”

Harper’s jaw dropped, “Seriously?  You’re not going to side with me?  And here I was thinking we were friends.  Fine, what do you want to listen to Miller?”

“I’d prefer classical music.”

“Oh!  I have the Fantasia 2000 CD, is that okay?” Harper asked.

“Much better, thank you.”

Monty took the CD from Harper and loaded it, ignoring the glare he got from her.  He’d make it up to her later.

* * *

“I cannot believe you got us lost!” Miller huffed angrily at Monty.  They were at a rest stop, waiting on Harper and Monroe to return to the car.

“Sorry,” Monty mumbled.

“Sorry is not going to makeup for the time we lost going the wrong direction.  Seriously, I thought Harper said you were good with directions! Monroe is taking over from now on, you can sit in the back.”

Monty had had enough. “I am not the one who got us lost, okay! I told you to take that exit back there, it’s not my fault you yelled at me and then decided I was wrong!  Seriously, all I’ve done for the past 4 hours is try not to make you angry, and you get angry anyway!  I sided with you on the CD thing.  I tried not to make too much noise.  I didn’t even complain when you made us stop at McDonald’s even though I didn’t want to eat there.  I’m trying not annoy you, so could you just stop acting like I’m the bad person?”

Miller was speechless.

“Hey guys!  Are we ready to go?” Harper asked, ever oblivious.

“Whoa, what happened here?” Monroe asked.

Miller frowned, still not looking away from Monty.  “I just learned that Monty, apparently, has balls.”

Harper snorted, making Miller and Monroe give her weird looks.  “What?”

“How was that funny?” Miller asked.

“Oh, it just is. Monty gets it.”

Monty smiled at her. “Great, so are we ready to go then?”

“What, you’re not going to explain?” Monroe asked.

“Nope, it’s none of your business,” Monty climbing into the passenger seat.

Monroe looked at Harper questioningly.

“Sorry, it’s on Monty if he wants to explain this one,” Harper shrugged.

Miller shook his head before getting into the front seat.

* * *

Monty was a lot more cheerful now that he’d gotten everything off his chest.  Way more relaxed.  He actually joined in the conversations, and had started some riddle games. Miller started to enjoy himself too. Soon enough, though, Harper and Monroe had drifted off to sleep, Harper’s head on Monroe’s shoulder. Monroe looked pretty pleased about that, even in her sleep.

Monty was more than willing to sit there in comfortable silence, but Miller figured he should at least try.

“Hey, so, I guess I owe you an apology,” Miller started.

“Yeah?”

“I suppose that I was a little harsh on you.”

“A little?”

“Okay, a lot.  I’m sorry.  It’s just that I only really know you in the context of that Jasper kid and he can be so obnoxious.  So I guess I just pre-judged you.”

“I guess I _have_ always been Jasper’s shadow.”

“Yeah, that kind of surprises me.  I mean you’re the smart one.  Raven and Wick, they always talk about you like you’re a genius.”

“They’re just too nice. Jasper’s smart too, he just makes a fool out of himself falling for girls.  And he’s more vocal than I am.  I just kind of let him take charge of things.  It works best for us, as friends.”

“I guess it does.  I heard about that research award you guys won last year.”

Monty grinned, clearly proud.  “We make a good team.”

There was a lull, and then Miller said, eyebrows puckered, “Wait, you never actually forgave me for being angry with you.”

“What?  Oh.  I forgive you.  On one condition, you have to tell me what your first name is.”

“Excuse me?”

“Those are the terms. You tell me your first name, and then I’ll forgive you.”

“What do you want to know my first name for?”

Monty shrugged, “Just because no one ever mentions it.  I heard Jasper ask Bellamy one time and Bellamy refused to answer.  Is it embarrassing?”

“I don’t think so. It’s just Nathan.”

“Nathan?” Monty stared at him for a second.  “Okay, I guess it fits you.”

“So, do you forgive me now?”

Monty paused, thinking, “Yeah, you’re forgiven.”

“Great,” Miller let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  “So.  Why _is_ four the magic number?”

Monty laughed.

* * *

At the next stop, Monroe and Miller decided to buy some snacks, leaving Monty and Harper in the car.

“So, you and Monroe looked pretty cozy back there,” Monty teased.

“Did we?” Harper replied, absent-mindedly staring at her nails.

“Yeah, it was almost like you were a couple or something.”

Harper whipped her head up. “Oh God, Monty please don’t tell me Monroe likes me?”

“What?  Why not?  Come on, you even told me you thought she would be fun to date!”

“I can’t, Monty. She’ll get bored.”

“Why on earth would she get bored?”

“You know why?”

“No I really-oh wait, is this because you’re ace?  Are you actually worried that Monroe’s going to stop liking you for being asexual?”

“Maybe?  It’s not fair to her anyway.”

“Wow, you really haven’t noticed, have you?  She’s totally head of heels for you, Harper.  I’m sure if you just explained-”

“Right, like you’re going to explain to everyone that you’re a trans man?” Harper shot back.  “And anyway, I can see you, trying not to fall for Miller.  It’s not like you’ve made it a secret that you think he’s hot, even if he scared the crap out of you up until about 3 hours ago.”

Monty sighed.  “Okay fine, here’s the deal.  You don’t have to tell Monroe that you’re asexual.  Not unless you want to.  But maybe broach the subject of not liking sex, and see how she responds?  And if you manage to, then…I’ll ask Miller out.”

“Just like that? You’ll just ask him out.”

“Yeah, sure, why not.”

Harper shrugged, “Your funeral.”

* * *

They had switched up the seating arrangements, with Monroe driving, Harper next to her, and Monty and Miller in the back.

“So,” Harper began. “Sooo.”

“So, what, Harper? Would you spit it out already?” Miller asked, annoyed.  “I feel like you’ve been getting ready to say something for like a goddamn hour.”

“Sorry, Mr. Grumpy-Face,” Harper responded.

“Mr. Grumpy-Face? Really?  How is it that I’ve been sitting in this car with you for 10 hours and you still manage to surprise me with your faux-insults?”

“Miller, would you cool it?” Monty asked.

“Yeah, sorry.  It’s the Taylor Swift, it’s got me on edge.”

“Hey, you were the one who said we could play whatever we wanted as long as you weren’t driving,” Monroe pointed out.

“I know.  I don’t have to like it, though.  Anyway, Harper you were saying?”

“Oh, um, it’s nothing.” Harper looked out the window.

“Like hell it’s nothing,” Miller muttered.

“Okay, fine, so it’s not nothing.  It’s just kind of an awkward thing to say, so I’m struggling,” Harper said, fidgeting with the black ring on her hand.  “Okay, so, what would you do if you fell in love with someone, but you could never have sex with them?”

“Wow, that came out of left field,” Miller commented.  “Are you asking me, or?”

“All of you.”

“I guess that would be okay,” Monroe said, not taking her eyes off of the road.  “I could live without sex for the rest of my life if that meant being with the person I loved.”

“You already know my answer, but yeah, sex isn’t that important.  As long as we’re both happy, it doesn’t matter.”

Harper looked at Miller, expectantly.

“Oh, well, um, I’m demi-sexual.  I don’t really care for sex that much, I guess.”

“You’re ace?” Harper exclaimed, wide-eyed. “No way, me too!  Er-well I’m just asexual, not demi, but this is so exciting!”  She squealed, gave Monty a pointed look, and then turned to Monroe and began whispering something that made Monroe smile.

“So, umm, Nathan?” Monty asked quietly.

Miller looked up in surprise at hearing his first name.  “Yeah?”

Monty blushed, “Do you maybe, possibly want to go out with me sometime?  No pressure, or anything.”

Miller’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

“You don’t have to say yes, I just-I think you’re really attractive, and-”

“Sure.  Yeah.  Let’s go out sometime.”

“Really?” Monty grinned, then paused, before saying, “Wait, you should know, I’m, um, I’m trans,” loud enough for Monroe to hear.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.  You’re a trans guy, I assume?  Wait, is that why you guys were laughing about the balls comment?”

“Yeah.”

“Christ, I should’ve rethought that one.”

“So is it time for me to mention that I’m agender?” Monroe asked.  “I still use she/her pronouns, though.”

“Look at us,” Harper laughed.  “We were supposed to be the car with the single people, how did this happen?  Oh well, at least we’re like the badass queer squad now.”


	2. Monty/Miller Rival Teachers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will yell at you even though both our doors are closed to shut up your class" AU

“And now, because I promised this first class would be exciting, I’m just going to clear off this table here, pour some of this ethanol, and, everyone stand back!” Monty lit a match set it on the table and let the kids watch in awe as the fire lit up the table, then sputtered out as it consumed the ethanol.

He heard yells of “Whoa” and “That’s so cool!” and “Do it again!” before, “MONTY GREEN WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR CLASS UP YOU ARE DISTURBING MY CLASS AGAIN!”

The class burst into laughter.  It was the last period of the first day of school, and already every student knew about the rivalry going on between the history teacher, Mr. Miller, and their science teacher, Mr. Green, who happened to have classrooms right next to each other, joined by a door.

“I AM SORRY YOUR CLASS IS NOT AS INTERESTING AS MINE, NATHAN MILLER!” Mr. Green yelled back, just as the bell rang.  “Okay, guys, no homework tonight, but be prepared because we will start having homework assignments tomorrow!  Have a good afternoon and stay safe!”

* * *

Miller burst through the door ten minutes after the bell rang, “What on earth was that?  Every period, every single one of them, your kids interrupted a very good discussion in my class.”

“I’m sorry!  I told you that we should have gotten the rooms switched before the year started.  I knew you weren’t going to like having a classroom next to mine.”

“Why couldn’t you switch though?”

“This is a science classroom!  That’s what it was designed for.  We don’t have carpet on the floor, we have the long desks for experiments, if I switch classrooms, you are going to have another science teacher in here, it’s not going to be any quieter.”

“Just don’t do loud experiments, then!”

“That’s not how that works! The loud ones are the cool ones.”

“Fine, then if you’re going to be loud, I guess I’ll just have to show the students that history is more interesting than science.  No longer will your students be the only ones having fun.  I don’t need fancy experiments to get enthusiastic responses. You’ve entered a war now.”

“Bring it, Nathan.”

* * *

Battle after battle was fought.  Monty would come up with newer, cooler experiments to wow the students.  Miller would have live-reenactments of different historical events, and very loud debates.  Both made it their goal to out-loud the other classroom.

This had been going on for about a month before the rest of the teachers had had enough.

“Okay you two,” Bellamy Blake, head of the history department began.  “I’ve had numerous complaints from far too many teachers now about your yelling matches.”

“Same here,” Raven Reyes piped up.  “Although, the students all think your science experiments are really cool, Monty. Test scores look good too, the state is going to love this.”

“Really Reyes?” Blake asked. “Is this really the time for that?”

“What, Monty is being a good teacher here.  He’s proving, once and for all, that science is cooler than history.  As head of the science department, I feel like he deserves to know we appreciate him for that.”

“That is not the point,” Blake sighed.  “Look, you need to settle this once and for all.  I’m glad you two are so proud of your subjects, but this isn’t working.”

“How are we supposed to settle this?” Miller asked.  “Monty refuses to not do experiments in his class.”

“Hey, it’s not like you’re any better!  Last time one of your students had gunshots playing in the background for 10 minutes!”

“You started it, Green,” Miller glared.

“You two are going to be out of a job if you don’t figure this out!” Bellamy yelled, then sighed again. “Look, you’re two of the best teachers I’ve ever seen, your students love you, and not just because of these ridiculous shenanigans you’ve been pulling, but also because you care.  I’ve heard countless students in the hallway talk about how cool it is that you don’t punish them for not understanding.  But the administration is getting on our case. And if you don’t work this out, there’s no way they’ll let us renew your contracts.”

“Fine, we’ll figure this out,” Monty replied.

“Good to hear.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you wanted to meet me outside of school,” Miller said, sitting down at the table.

“Yeah, well, we need to work out this argument, and I figure, what better way to do that than over lunch,” Monty shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

“Why’s that?”

“I’m happier on a full stomach?” Monty replied as the waiter came over.

After the waiter had taken their order and walked away, Monty turned back to the problem at hand.

“Okay, so clearly we need to quiet our students down.”

“Actually, I don’t think our students are really the problem anymore,” Miller acknowledged.  “The only complaints are about us yelling at each other. Okay, and the gunshots might have been a little overboard; I should’ve had the student turn that one down.  But in general, the students aren’t the problem.”

“So, what?  We call a truce?  Let the students know that there will no longer be any yelling matches?”

“I guess?  The students are not going to like that.  I get the feeling they’re enjoying that more than anything we’ve done in class so far.”

“Then why don’t we tell them the truth?  Say we needed to stop otherwise we would get fired?”

“Really, the truth?”

“They’re smart enough to understand, and they like us enough to not want us to get fired.”

“That’s true.  The truth it is then.”

Miller looked down at his phone and smiled.

“Something funny?” Monty asked.

“What?  Oh, it’s Bellamy.  He sent me a picture of his kid, see?” Miller passed the phone over.

“Wow, it even has motivational text: I’m sure you two will work this out.  And then there’s a winky face?”

“What? Give me that,” Miller said, grabbing for his phone.

“Why’s there a winky face? And you told Bellamy that we were working this out today?”

“He’s my friend!  I’m sure you told Jordan,”  Miller’s ears were now tinged with pink.

“Oh, yeah, I guess that’s true.  What about the winky face?  Was that a typo?  Oh man, tell me Bellamy is one of those dads that mistypes all the time.”

“I don’t know what the winky face means, Monty,” Miller replied, clearly blushing.  “Anyway, we did work this out, so, I can just let Bellamy know that and I’ll be on my way.”

“We haven’t even gotten our meals yet, Miller, where are you going?”

“I just realized I have to be…somewhere.”

“You have to be _somewhere?_ ” Monty looked incredulous.  “What did I do?  Was it the motivational text?  Should I not have read that?  Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“Clearly it’s not, because your entire face is red.  And you’re leaving.”

“Shit this is going to make things awkward,” Miller said closing his eyes.  “I like you.”

“Huh?”

“I like you, okay?  I don’t know when this happened, but we were having so much fun with the whole rivalry thing, and I just saw how passionate you were with all the science stuff, and it just kind of happened. Look, I’m sorry, I know we work together, I promise I won’t let my feelings get in the way of our work relationship.”

Monty was taken aback. “Of all the things I thought you were going to say, that was not it.”

“Right so, I’ll just-”

“I don’t see why we can’t try dating.  Just because we work together, I mean.”

“What?”

“Reyes and Wick did it, and they seem to be okay.”

“So, you like me back?”

“Miller, I asked you out to lunch with me.  To solve a problem we worked out in five minutes.”

“Oh.”

“So, you’ll stay for lunch?” Monty asked, hopeful.

“Sure.”


	3. Wells/Bellamy Concert AU

“Come on Clarke!  Why won’t you just come to this concert with me?” Bellamy asked.

“I promised Raven I would go to a movie with her!  I can’t just cancel on her whenever I feel like it!  You have other friends, find someone!”

“I’ve tried.  Everyone’s busy!  Even Miller finally got up the courage to ask Monty out on a date.”

“You know what?  I bet Wells isn’t busy.”

“No.  Don’t you dare.  You are not going to make me go to a concert with that asshole friend of yours.”

“I’m not making you do anything, Bellamy.  You’re the one who doesn’t want to go alone.  And Wells isn’t an asshole just because he doesn’t agree with everything you say.”

“Just because you feel like you owe him your life or something for helping your dad-”

“Bellamy, would you stop making jabs at me and Wells and decide whether you want me to ask him to go with you or if you’d rather go by yourself.”

Bellamy sighed, trying to decide whether going to this concert with too-nice, too-perfect Wells was worth it.  “Fine.  Ask him.  But tell him that if he tries to teach me the difference between good leadership and chaos one more time, I will literally kick him out of the car in the middle of nowhere.”

“I’ll make sure he knows that,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes and taking out her phone.  “I don’t know why you two can’t just get along.”

“It’s his fault.  He’s the one who won’t shut up about how I could be a better person than I am.”

“He has never said that.”

“No, but he always has this condescending smug look on his face whenever he sees me, so I know that’s what he’s thinking.”

Clarke just shook her head.  “If you insist on not liking him, that’s fine, but don’t put thoughts into his head.  He texted me back, he says he’s willing to go with you and he promises he won’t mention anything about leadership.”

“Good.”

* * *

“So, umm, Clarke tells me you’re going to try out for the debate team,” Wells said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that had begun as soon as he had sat down in the car ten minutes earlier.

“Yeah.  Don’t give me pointers, I don’t need them.”

“I-I wasn’t going to,” Wells replied, confused and a little nervous.  “Um, I just wanted to say I think you’d be an excellent addition to the team.”

“Look, I know you’re some sort of debate champion, thanks to your dad being a politician and all, so you don’t need to pretend you think I’ll be any good.”

“I’m not pretending!”

“Whatever.  It’s probably better if we just don’t talk, okay?”

“Okay,” Wells sighed, disappointedly turning to look out the window. Wells furrowed his eyebrows, going back over their brief conversation, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Bellamy glanced over at Wells out of the corner of his eye, noticing the dejected look on his face.  Maybe Bellamy was being a little harsh.  It wasn’t Wells’ fault that he was good at everything.

“Do you think I have a chance?”  Bellamy asked, shaking Wells out of his reverie.

“Hmm?”

“At getting on the team.  Do you think I have a chance?”

“Oh, um, yeah, I don’t think you’re going to have any problems making it.”

“How can you say that without actually having heard me debate?”

“You debate with me all the time,” Wells pointed out.  “And you’re pretty good at it.”

“What you mean like the argument we had over whether chocolate ice cream was better than hot chocolate?”

Wells laughed, relaxing slightly, “I was thinking more along the lines of when we discussed who was the better presidential candidate back in November, but I guess that too.”

“Chocolate ice cream is definitely better,” Bellamy grinned.

“Whatever you say.  While you’re getting that brain freeze, I’ll enjoy my nice warm chocolate drink.”

“Yeah, and then you can not be able to taste anything for the next three days when you burn your tongue,” Bellamy said as he turned into the parking lot of the concert venue.

* * *

“Wells, you are too tall, you’re actually blocking me.”

“Bellamy, first of all you’re only like two inches shorter.  Secondly, I’m not even standing in front of you, there is no way I’m blocking you right now.”

“So then why can’t I see the stage?”

Wells shook his head, “Do you want to stand in front of me Bellamy?”

“Yes, thank you,” Bellamy stepped in front of Wells.

“Can you see any better?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Not really, but now I can’t see you towering over me, so just let me have this okay?”

Wells smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

It wasn’t until about an hour into the concert that Bellamy noticed Wells singing softly, although he was positive he wasn’t mean to hear that.  That didn’t stop him from closing his eyes and pretending that Wells was singing to him, until he realized what he was doing.  This was Wells he was thinking about.  He was not supposed to like Wells, let alone enjoy the sound of his voice in his ear.

Bellamy thought about turning around and telling him to quit singing, but something stopped him.  Maybe it was just the fact that the two of them had gotten along so far and he didn’t want to ruin that.  Yeah, Bellamy decided, that must be the reason why.

* * *

“Alright you guys!  We’re going to play our last song of the night.  It’s a slow one, so if you want to dance, you better grab a partner!” the singer yelled.

Wells gathered up the courage to tap Bellamy on the shoulder and whisper, “Do you want to dance?”

Bellamy turned around in shock.  “Umm?”

Wells immediately turned red, stammering, “O-or we don’t-we don’t have to.  S-Sorry, I was just thinking if you wanted to-”

“Yeah, sure.  We can dance,” Bellamy replied quickly, before really realizing what he’d agreed to.

“Everyone have their partners ready?” the singer asked, receiving screams of “Woo” in reply.

The guitarist played the first chord and Bellamy awkwardly placed his hands on Wells shoulders.  He could feel Wells hands shake as he placed them around Bellamy’s waist and briefly wondered whether what it was that Wells was nervous about.

Wells let Bellamy lead him in swaying to the music.  He attempted to smile at Bellamy, but given how hard his heart was pounding, he was sure it came out as a grimace instead.

Bellamy leaned up to Wells and whispered, “You can sing if you want.”

“What?”

“You were singing earlier, right?  I kind of liked it,” Bellamy admitted.  “So you can sing along if you’d like.”

“Oh,” Wells gave Bellamy a funny look for a second, before pulling him a little closer and singing softly in his ear.

Bellamy felt himself to lean into Wells’ embrace, closing his eyes and relaxing.  And then the song was over, way too soon.

Wells pulled away from Bellamy slowly.  As the two of them joined the everyone in cheering the band off the stage, Bellamy had a nagging feeling that something had changed between them.

The lights in the hall came back on and the crowd began heading towards the doors.

“Do you want to grab something to eat before we head back?” Wells asked.  “It’s not that late, and I know there are a bunch of restaurants around here.”

“Oh, umm, I actually don’t think I have enough cash on me for a meal,” Bellamy replied.

“I’ll pay,” Wells offered.

“You sure about that?  Because I will take you up on that.”

“Absolutely,” Wells replied, wholeheartedly.

“Do you want to walk around until we find something then?”

“Sure.”

They walked out into the cool night air and made their way along the strip.  Bellamy could feel Wells’ eyes on him.  “What?”

Wells looked at him questioningly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bellamy asked, trying not to get too annoyed.

“Oh, sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”

Bellamy stopped in his tracks, deciding that he was not going to let it go.  “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You just, you stare at me sometimes, do you even notice that you’re doing it?  Like back in freshman year, you would stare at me really weirdly every time I tried to talk to you.  It’s like-it’s like you don’t want me there.  Like I’m not as good as you.”

“That’s not true.  I-”

“Okay, maybe that’s not what you’re thinking, but you’re like this perfect golden boy, doing really well in school, on track to being our class president, and you keep making weird faces at me!  What am I supposed to think?”

“I’m sorry, it’s not-”

“And the worst part is, you don’t do it to anyone else.  Just me.  What does that say about me that the nicest guy doesn’t like me?”

“Would you shut up for like two seconds?!” Wells yelled, startling himself and Bellamy.  “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to yell.  I do like you, okay?  You make me nervous.”

Bellamy snorted.  “I make you nervous.  Yeah, right.  You’re not afraid of anything.”

“Of course I’m afraid of things.  For instance, I’ve been trying to gather up the courage to ask you out for about six months, but I’m too afraid that you’ll reject me.”

Bellamy just stared at him.

“It’s fine if you don’t like me back.  Look, let’s just grab some food, as friends.  And then we can go home and hopefully forget this ever-”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I’ll go out with you.  I know technically you didn’t actually ask, but I’m going to pretend you did.”

“Oh.  Okay, umm.  There’s an ice cream place over there, they have really good chocolate ice cream?”

“Oh, so now that we’re dating, you’re joining my side?  I told you chocolate ice cream was better,” Bellamy grinned.

“I-”

But Bellamy didn’t even give him a chance to disagree, silencing Wells with a kiss.


	4. Monty/Miller Wallet Stealing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven dares Miller to steal Monty's wallet.

Miller walked into the bar, spotting his friends in the back corner, playing some sort of drinking game.

“Truth or Dare, Bellamy? Just pick one!” Raven said, annoyed.

“Fine, truth!”

“How many times did you ask Clarke out before she told you she had a girlfriend?”

“I only asked her out once! Why would I ask her out again after she said no the first time?”

“I don’t believe you, drink up!” Raven said.

“What did he do to piss you off this time?” Miller asked.

“The boy spent about 12 minutes going on about the difference in political rhetoric between the United States and England!” Raven exclaimed.  “Also, nice to see you, how was your presentation.”

“Good, I think. Whatever, it’s over now, and what I really want is a drink.”

“Great!  We got you a beer, it’s your turn,” Bellamy said. “Truth or Dare?”

“Umm, truth.”

A half hour passed before Miller talked about his criminal past and Raven decided Miller was not that good of a thief.

“Seriously, there is no way you stole someone’s ID right in front of their face!”

“I’m telling you it happened!”

“Fine, you know what, I dare you to pickpocket someone right now!”

“That’s not fair, it’s not even your turn, Raven,” Wells pointed out.

“No, no, Wells, it’s fine. I’ll do it.  Pick someone.”

Raven scanned the bar, and then pointed.  “The guy in the blue shirt over there with the bartender.  The one with the straight black hair that looks like he’s the third wheel to the most uncomfortable date ever.”

Miller smirked.  “If I get this, you have to buy the next round of shots, okay?”

“Deal.”

“Good luck, man,” Bellamy whispered, patting Miller on the shoulder.

Miller gulped down the rest of his beer, then walked up to the bar, sidling up next to the boy. “Hey, there,” Miller winked at Monty before turning to the bartender.  “I’ll have an Old Fashioned.  And get him whatever he wants.”

“Oh, um, gin and tonic,” Monty said, too surprised to decline the offer.  “Thanks…?”

“Miller.”

“I’m Monty.”

“So, you a student here?” Miller asked.

“Yeah, I’m in Computer Engineering.”

“Ah, what a surprise, an engineer at the engineering school,” Miller smiled.  “I’m a Biochem major.  So, why are you here?”

“At this school or…?”

“No, at this bar.”

“Oh!  My friends, Jasper and Maya, they felt bad about going out too much without me, and invited me along.  I told them they didn’t have to, but they didn’t really give me a choice. And now they are sitting over there and holding hands.”

“Well I’m glad they made you come.  How else would I have met you?”

“That was so cheesy,” Monty said.  “Like a baked cheese filled with cheese and some more cheese sprinkled on top.”

“Sorry, I’m not at the top of my game today.  You’re just cute.”

“Well I guess I’ll forgive the cheese since you think I’m cute.”

“Great, so, does that mean if I ask for your number, you’ll give it to me?”

“I guess,” Monty said, laughing, grabbing a napkin and writing his number down.  “Here.”

“I’ll definitely give you a call,” Miller smiled, putting some money down on the counter before getting up.

He looked like he was about to walk away before he turned back to Monty, put a hand around his neck, pulling him closer and very gently kissing him.  Monty responded immediately, feeling Miller’s hands move down his back.  Miller pulled back and smiled.  “So you don’t forget me.”

Monty just sat there dazed as Miller walked back to his friends, putting the wallet down on the table as proof, careful not to let Monty see it.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Clarke spoke first.

“I told you I was good,” Miller shrugged.  “Which means next rounds on you Reyes.”

“Yeah, sure, just one question.”

“Mhm?”

“Why’d you get his number?”

“He’s cute!  Plus I have to have a way to get the wallet back to him.”

“Wait, you’re giving the wallet back?” Wick asked.  “After spending all that time stealing it, you’re just going to hand it back.”

“He’s a broke college student, guys, I’m not going to make him stress out about money any more than he needs to.”

“There’s no way he’s going to go out on a date with you now,” Bellamy shook his head.  “If he knows you’re a th-”

“Hey Monty!” Raven smiled, looking past Miller.  Miller turned around in shock.

“Hey Raven, have you finished that CS project?”

“Not yet, do you want to help me with the coding tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Monty turned to Miller.  “Can I have my wallet back now?”

“What?” Miller looked flabbergasted.

“Raven texted me saying she dared you to steal my wallet and that I should come back and get it.”

“What the fuck, Reyes? Why would you purposefully ask me to steal your friend’s wallet?”

“Honestly?  I’ve wanted to set you two up for like two months now, so I figured this would be the most fun way.  I was right.”

“Raven’s messed up, don’t worry about it,” Monty said, rolling his eyes and taking the wallet from Miller’s outstretched hand.  “You should still call me.”


	5. Monty/Miller First Kiss (College AU)

“I can’t believe no one came to our apartment-warming party,” Monty said, disappointedly flopping on the couch.

“Hey!  I’m here, aren’t I?” Maya asked.

“No offense, Maya, but you’re always here.  As much as I love you and am glad you and Jasper are so happy together, I don’t think that counts.”

“I mean, what were you expecting?” Jasper asked.  “That we’d have a full house?”

“No, but I thought Clarke would come for sure.  And I promised moonshine!  That usually brings a few people.”

“Aww, don’t be hurt, Monty! I’m sure if everyone was on campus, people would be here,” Maya said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks Maya, I guess I’ll just be in my room,” Monty said.

Just as he was getting up, the doorbell rang.  “Must be the pizza,” Jasper said.

“I’ll grab it,” Monty grabbed his money off the counter and opened the door.  “Oh.  You’re not pizza.”

“Pizza?” Miller asked. “I thought you were having a housewarming party or something?  Was that not today?”

“No, it is, you’re just like an hour late.  And so is the pizza apparently.”

“We’re an hour late?” Murphy said, bursting in the door behind Miller.  “The invite said six!  Miller made me triple-check!”

(Miller glared at Murphy for that.)

“It did?” Jasper asked. “Oh wait, you’re right it did, I forgot to change the time.  Oops.”

“Seriously Jasper? You said you changed it last week!” Monty looked annoyed.

“I meant to!  And I figured if I told you I did it, I would.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Miller cut in.  “Why on earth did you think that would work?”

“Hey guys!” Clarke stood in the doorway.  “I caught the pizza delivery guy on the way up here, they had a mix up, or something. They supplied us with some sodas, though, and Bellamy grabbed those.  Wells is parking the car.”  She set the pizzas down on the table, Bellamy, Raven, and Wells following her in.

* * *

After everyone had settled down and pizzas were eaten, it was, of course, time for drinks.

“Can we play a drinking game?” Maya asked.

“Sure, we could play Would You Rather,” Jasper suggested.

“Nah, that’s too much work,” Bellamy said.  “Too many words, not enough drinking.”

“Never Have I Ever, then,” Murphy replied.  “You know, like why not make this the stereotypical college party?”

“If you guys play Never Have I Ever, I’m out,” Miller said.

“What?  Why?” Raven looked positively offended.

“I just hate that game.”

“Why, you always lose?” Raven smirked.

“Something like that,” Miller muttered.

“How about Let’s Go Camping!” Monty tried.  “That one’s always fun!”

“Great, I’ll go first,” Raven said.  “Okay, I’m going camping and I’m bringing a blanket.”

“I’d bring…a pillow?” Wells asked.

“Boring, but yes.”

“I’d bring sunglasses?” Jasper asked.

“Nope!  Drink up, loser!”

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was ready to fall asleep.

“Wick’s downstairs,” Raven said, checking her phone.  “Come on, Clarke, you and I are getting out of here.  Bellamy and Wells you can come too.”

“You guys can crash here, if you need to,” Monty said.

“I’ll take the couch,” Murphy said, already half-asleep on it anyway.

“Maya and I are going to be in my room,” Jasper replied unnecessarily.

“Mm, I could drive home, but Murphy’s already asleep, so there’s no point.  I can just sleep on the floor,” Miller said, getting up. “You have extra blankets, right?”

“Yeah, one sec,” Monty said, waving Wells out the door and locking it behind him.  “Umm, actually, you can sleep on the floor in my room, there’s carpeting there, unlike over here.  I’ve got extra blankets there too.”

“Sounds good.”

Monty grabbed the sleeping bag and a few blankets and pillows from his closet, helping Miller lay them down on the floor.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Never Have I Ever?”

“I’m not answering that question.”

“Okay.”

“Really, that’s it? You’re not going to push it?”

“No.  If you want to tell me, you will.”

Miller looked impressed. “No one’s ever said that before.”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So there you have it.”

Miller settled himself on the floor, getting comfortable.  Just as Monty was about to turn the lights off, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Huh?”

“Playing Never Have I Ever. It’s embarrassing for me.”

“It’s embarrassing for everyone.”

“No, but like, it’s so embarrassing that it’s not even fun to play anymore.”

“Why, because everyone knows how to make you drink?”

“No because I’ve never done anything,” Miller said, sitting up.

“What are you talking about, Miller?  You’ve done stuff.”

“No, I mean, sexual stuff. Never Have I Ever always turns into a game of let’s talk about our sexual exploits, and I’ve never done anything.”

“Oh, well I mean neither ha-”

“You don’t understand,” Miller said, frustrated.  “Never mind.”

“Wait, no,” Monty said, getting up and sitting on the floor, next to Miller.  “Tell me.”

Miller pulled the pillow to his face and mumbled something.

“Miller you’re going to have to say it a little louder than that.”

Miller lifted his head up a little bit and whispered, “I’ve never been kissed.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Miller, that’s not something you need to be embarrassed about.”

“How can you say that? I’m a 22 year old who’s never been kissed.  I’m not like you, you seem to have an endless stream of dates.”

Monty laughed.  “I do not.”

“You so do.  Or at least you have an endless number of guys hitting on you.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t see the ugly side of it.  There are a lot of people with Asian fetishes.  It’s weird.”

“That’s fair.”

“So why have you never been kissed?”

“Why?”

“Yeah, like is it just like it’s never happened, or are you waiting for the right person, or…?”

“I don’t know.  I guess I just want it to be with someone I care about who cares about me, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“So here I am, 22 years old and never been kissed.”

They sat in silence for a minute.

“Hey, Miller?” Monty said, turning to face him.

“Yeah?”

“I care about you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“I care about you too,” Miller said.  “But don’t just kiss me to kiss me.  I don’t want that.”

“Well then can I kiss you because I want to?”

“Yeah,” Miller replied, almost breathless.

Monty took his time, putting his hand on the back of Miller’s neck and leaning in, eyes flickering from Miller’s eyes to his lips and back.  He lightly bumped Miller’s nose with his own as he pressed his lips gently down.  Miller’s lips parted almost immediately in response.  Miller pulled Monty closer, tilting his head backwards to deepen the kiss. And then it was over, almost as soon as it began.

Monty stared at Miller, panting a little.

“Why’d you pull away?” Miller asked in an almost whine.

Monty smiled, “I figure we shouldn’t go any further without an actual date first.”

“Seriously?  You kiss me like that and then decide we should go on a date?”

“Yes.”

“Great.  Fine, I’m counting today as a date, are you happy now? Let’s make out some more.”

Monty laughed at that, intertwining his hand in Miller’s.  “Hey Nate, will you go on a date with me?”

Miller huffed, “When?”

“Tomorrow?  We could go for breakfast?”

“Okay,” Miller replied, lying back down on the sleeping bag.

Monty got up to turn the light off before sliding in next to Miller and kissing him on the cheek.  “Night Nate.”

“Night Monty.”


End file.
